


Day Without an Internal Monologue, A 4 - CJ

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ doesn't have her internal monologue. Hilarity ensues (okay, so it won't be as good as Josh's, but still...)  Sequel to 'A Day Without an Internal Monologue 3 - Josh '.





	Day Without an Internal Monologue, A 4 - CJ

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Anne Marsh   
Title: A Day Without an Internal Monologue (CJ)   
Fourth   
Pairings: var. and sundry intimations.  
RAting: PGish   
Summary: CJ doesn't have her internal monologue. Hilarity ensues (okay, so it won't be as good as Josh's, but still...)   
Notes: It's the exact same meeting, as before, but now CJ has no internal monologue. You all know the drill...   
Archive: Yes   
Feedback: Please.

**A Day Without an Internal Monologue (CJ) by Anne Marsh**

CJ found her seat with a sigh. "Today is going to be unbearable..."

"What's the matter?" Toby asked, trying to sound fairly uninterested. 

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Danny's being such a jerk. How dare he come up to me with that SOA thing after last night's briefing, like I-- well, I guess I should be glad he didn't bring it up *during* the briefing, but-- Argh! He makes me so *mad* sometimes... This administration has less School of Americas involvement than anyone has since-- since-- Don't we? I mean, don't we?"

"Oh." Toby nodded, trying to let everything she'd just said sink in. 

Josh and Sam slipped in, coming through the door at the same time, brushing against each other.

"Those two are cute." CJ smiled musingly.

"Um, thanks." Sam said, taken mildly aback.

Josh merely swaggered over to his seat, grinning.

"I wonder if they're doing it yet..."

Sam had just started towards his chair, and jumped up with a yelp. "What?"

"I didn't say anything. Boy, that was spooky, like Sam could read my mind. Of course, that's silly, he-- that'd be hot, though. Besides, I think they'd be good for each other. Not like Josh can find a girlfriend he can hang onto for any length of time."

"Hey!"

"And Sam... well, the less said about Sam and the opposite sex, the better."

Sam mumbled to himself, injured. Josh gave him a sympathetic look. Toby smirked.

"And didn't he leave a partnership to follow Josh to New Hampshire? I mean, when I followed Toby, I already lost *my* job."

Leo came in, shuffling memos, looking between them.

"Ready to get started?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Please."

"Yup. Then again, I might've done it anyway... I mean, Toby's kinda cute in a-- boy, I really need a man..."

"CJ?"

"I said 'yup', Leo. Let's get rolling. I mean, I seriously need something, if I'm starting to think Toby's cute."

Toby's look of hope fell. Leo stared at CJ. Sam stood in the corner and cast occasional, fearful looks in her direction.

"O-kay..." Leo shook his head. "Josh, Tort Reform. You and Sam pulled that all-nighter, what've you got for me?"

"All-nighter?" CJ looked up.

"I, um, I'll have it into you by ten, Leo." Josh said, looking off to the side.

"Doing it." CJ nodded.

Sam blushed.

"I could be considered attractive..." Toby muttered.

"What's that, Tobes?"

"Nothing."

"Oh my stars and garters, I think I might have a thing for him. This is a really bad time to find that out... I mean, office romances aren't a-- and we work in the White House-- and Danny's asking questions about the School of the Americas!"

"CJ..." Leo's attention was now firmly not on Tort Reform. "CJ, what have you got for me?"

"Last night after the press briefing, Danny Concannon brought up the SOA. If I could get a brief statement, in case he decides to bring it up in front of everyone, I think that'd be good."

"SOA usually gets buried, anyway." Josh offered.

"Perennially censored." Sam nodded. "It made the book of top 100 censored news stories, I think I have it in my office."

"Just get me a statement." She shook her head. "Oh, great... now I'm gonna be thinking about *Toby* all day... how did this happen?"

Toby looked somewhat self-satisfied as Leo and Josh talked strategies for dealing with the SOA. 

"Did I feed Gail?" CJ asked.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"You don't know what?" She asked.

"About-- the thing. Sorry."

"Okay. He's acting a little weird today."

"Okay, so Josh, you and Sam are--"

"Doing it." CJ interjected.

"--*ahem* working on the SOA statement for CJ, get that into her ASAP, then get me Tort Reform. Toby, finish that thing we talked about yesterday. CJ... CJ, can you have Carol do the morning briefing? It's trash day, and I think you could be doing more ha-- important things."

"Sure. Whew, that's a relief... I am so not on my game. I can't believe I have a thing for Toby... I can't believe I didn't notice before today..."

"I can't believe she doesn't know she's doing that." Sam whispered.

"I can." Josh shrugged.

"Aww, they're whispering."

"Yeah. You're right." Sam nodded. "She's definitely oblivious."

"That's so *cute*..."

"So, CJ..." Toby jerked his head, and she followed him out. "Can I talk to you later, when you've got a minute."

"Sure." She said, almost breathlessly girlish, before striding off towards her office chanting 'Toby wants to talk to me, Toby wants to talk to me'.

~FIN~


End file.
